


Ageing Gracefully

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [36]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Cuteness overload, Fluff, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Misunderstandings, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, The Avengers (2012) Never Happened, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: All Tony wanted to do was spend his birthday with Peter Parker.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 69
Kudos: 822





	Ageing Gracefully

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love and I wish everyone a safe and happy new year! 
> 
> This prompt is from Radiance3Sun on Ao3 - what if Tony gets jealous and insecure over Peter hanging out with the other Avengers, esp. Steve. Then it turns out he forgot a special anniversary coming up, and Peter was working with the Avengers to plan a party for him? It could be the anniversary of Tony taking over SI, founding a company/organization that's important to the Parkers, meeting Peter, announcing himself as Iron Man, etc. Or just Tony's birthday. ;)
> 
> A little role-reversal for this one! I hope you all enjoy and I apologise for any mistakes :)

“Happy birthday, Tony,” Pepper’s warm voice filled Tony’s ear, followed by the light peppering of kissed against his cheeks until she finally reached his lips.

Humming, Tony encouraged the kiss to go deeper and Pepper happily complied to his wishes. Snarking an arm around her waist, Tony shifted until he had his beautiful fiancé across his chest, his hair buried in her silky locks. He grunted when she pulled back but opened his eyes to see her smiling down at him.

“Happy birthday to me,” he grinned up at her.

Pepper chuckled, leaning down to steal one more kiss before pulling back. “What do you want to do today?”

  
“Nothing,” Tony said automatically.

Tony wasn’t big on birthdays. In the past he liked to put on a big show for people and every year they had lapped it up, eager for a for a good story to tell. Birthday’s had usually gone unnoticed growing up. His dad had certainly never done anything to acknowledge that Tony was a year older. His mother had always tried to make the day good for him and Jarvis would give a well thought gift but Tony had learned quickly never to expect anything grand.

Rhodey and Pepper were the only other two who made him feel good on his birthday. The small, thoughtful and personal gifts hidden in his workshop because they knew he wouldn’t take them if they were given to him directly. The way Rhodey would _always_ call on the day, even if he was away, he always managed to get a link to wish him a happy birthday. If he was available, the day would always be spent with just the two of them.

That was until the kid came alone.

Peter celebrated _everything_.

He celebrated the anniversary of Tony taking over SI, Tony finding a badly wrapped ‘World’s Greatest Boss’ mug beside his coffee machine. Tony had laughed and it quickly became his favourite.

He celebrated the day Tony was found in Afghanistan; this time Tony found a sheet of paper with a picture that was supposed to be Tony at what looked like a press conference. It was clearly drawn by a child and in the bottom right had corner Tony saw ‘Peter Parker’ printed carefully at the bottom. Tony hung it up in the lab and grinned at Peter’s cheeks went pink the next time he was over.

The anniversary of Tony becoming Ironman was celebrated with Tony finding a new Ironman t-shirt amongst his clothes. Tony wore it proudly, even snapping a picture to send it to Peter who send a string of emojis back that Tony had zero idea of what they meant but he took it as a good sign.

Peter even celebrated the anniversary of Pepper and Tony getting together (and how he found that one out was a mystery to both Tony and Pepper as neither of them had told him or even celebrated it themselves) and had given both Pepper and Tony a bunch of red-roses and had ordered them Thai-food with a card delivered with it. Pepper had cooed fondly at the gesture and Tony’s heart had swelled with love for the kid.

Tony didn’t want to do anything for the day, eager to see what Peter’s plans were for the day. But as Tony got up, showered with Pepper, dressed and had breakfast, there was nothing from the kid so far. He wasn’t concerned and he sent a message to Peter inviting him over to spend the day in the lab.

Usually this would be met with excitement, but Peter had responded with a message that made Tony’s heart sink a little.

**Sorry Mr. Stark!**

**Ned and I are seeing a movie!**

**Star Wars marathon! Want to come?**

Tony shook his head, quickly replying that he was good and would see him later. Tony tried to do some tinkering but found that his heart wasn’t in it. He had been looking forward to seeing the kid and he was a little hurt that Peter hadn’t wished him a happy birthday yet. The kid remembered practically every other anniversary and yet couldn’t remember his birthday? Tony had also noticed that he had been spending more time with the Avenger’s for the past week, often passing up lab time to spend time with them. Tony wasn’t jealous, he was glad to see Peter getting along with the people who had become his family. He wanted Peter to be a part of that too, but he couldn’t help but feel mildly irritated that he was being passed up for them.

Sighing, Tony gave up and wondered up to the penthouse to spend some time with Pepper. Their time was interrupted by the arrival of Rhodey, not that either of them minded. They ordered lunch and hung around, catching up on everything and reminiscing on the good old days and past MIT shenanigans they hadn’t gotten up to.

As the light began to fade, Tony turned quiet, Rhodey giving him a searching look.

“Alright, you’ve been not yourself all day,” Rhodey sighed. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Tony waved away his best friend’s concern. “You know me and my birthday.”

Rhodey hummed thoughtfully and stood with a small groan, bracing whirring at the action. “Come with me. I want to show you something.”

Tony, curious, stood up as well and followed Rhodey to the elevator. They stepped inside when it opened and Rhodey gave FRIDAY the command to take them down to the Avenger’s common room.

“What was wrong with the penthouse?” Tony arched a brow.

“Nothing,” Rhodey snorted. “But I have the perfect thing to lift your mood.”

“A bottle of scotch?” Tony asked hopefully.

“Better,” Rhodey grinned.

The doors of the elevator opened, and Tony stepped out, only to almost reel back in shock.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” a loud chorus greeted him.

Tony blinked at the gathered group before him, his lips twitching into a smile. Every single Avenger was there, dressed casually and grinning at him. Pepper stood beside May Park who gave a loud whoop who then elbowed Happy in the gut to do the same. Happy grunted at the action and gave a lesser cheerful ‘Hooray’.

Nobody’s cheer was louder than Peter’s. He hung upside from a single web, his large upside-down grin so bright it must have been hurting his cheeks. The force of his cheer made him sway slightly and Tony shook his head fondly.

“Surprised?” Rhodey asked with a grin.

“Yeah,” Tony chuckled and Rhodey thumped him on the back.

Peter swung himself of the web, landing lightly in front of Tony, bouncing on his feet. “Mr. Stark! Happy Birthday!”

“Thanks Kid,” Tony grinned. He tugged on Peter’s arm, pulling him into a tight hug, pressing his cheek against the kids curls.

“Wow,” Peter mumbled against his shoulder. “This is nice. Do you like your surprise party?”

Tony chuckled, gently pulling back. He patted Peter on the shoulder, overwhelming gratitude rushing through him. Peter hadn’t forgotten and instead, helped him plan a surprise party.

“Yeah, kid. I love it,” Tony said, and it was worth this large grin that Peter gave him.

“Awesome! Come on, everyone got you presents!”

Tony allowed himself to be pulled into the party where he was greeted and wished a happy birthday constantly. Food and drinks were quickly consumed and then gifts were given and opened. Tony was in a content state as the evening wore on and he curled his arm around Pepper when she sunk into his side.

“You thought he had forgotten,” Pepper mused.

There was no point in denying it, Pepper knew him to well.

“Peter called me a week ago to set it up,” Pepper continued. “Asked me and Rhodey to help keep you occupied so he could set it up. He tried so hard to keep it a secret.”

Tony let out a small chuckle. “He did good. Kid can’t keep a secret to save his life.”

Pepper giggled. “You may want to give him some more time. He felt so guilty cancelling on you all the time. May and I were worried he would give himself an ulcer.”

Tony looked at Peter across the room with a fond look. This kid.

Peter must have sensed his gaze because he looked up, cheeks puffy with his mouth full of cake. He swallowed his quickly and excused himself from Bruce to bound over.

Pepper gave Peter a quick pat on the shoulder before slipping away, giving the two some privacy.

“Thank you for the party, kid,” Tony said.

“You like it?” Peter asked hopefully.

“Love it,” Tony corrected.

Peter shoulder sagged with relief. “Mr. Stark, you have no idea how hard it was to keep this a secret.”

Tony barked out a laugh and pulled Peter into a hug. “You are amazing Peter.”

Peter hugged him back tightly. Softly into crook of his neck, Peter said, “I missed you this week. I hated cancelling on you.”

“I did too,” Tony murmured. “You know, all I wanted for my birthday was to spend time with you. I thought…maybe you had forgotten.”

Peter pulled back, looking horrified. “I would never forget!”

“I know,” Toy assured him. “I just wanted to you to know how much I love you, Underoos.”

“I love you too,” Peter smiled, and Tony pulled the kid back into another hug thinking that this was the best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
